


Клоуны

by a_pietro



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pietro/pseuds/a_pietro
Summary: У Митоса есть фобия. Или нет





	

— Никто не любит клоунов, Ричи. Они прячут лицо и насквозь фальшивые.  
Райан, усмехнувшись, протянул Митосу попкорн:  
— Признайся, что ты их боишься.  
МакЛауд, сидевший сзади, сдавленно хихикнул.  
Митосу же смеяться хотелось все меньше:  
— Я просто их не люблю. Точка.  
Стоило ему договорить, как объект его «нелюбви» возник на арене.  
— Бум!  
Митос замер.  
— Они классные, Адам. А ты их боишься.  
— Идиотские костюмы...  
_Насквозь пропитанная кровью ткань..._  
— Бум-бум!  
— Какой цирк без клоунов? — МакЛауд постучал ему по плечу.  
Митос дернулся, вероятно, слишком резко.  
— Нормальный. Меня раздражает его резиновая дубина.  
_Череп, со звуком, вызывающим тошноту, лопается под ударом._  
— Бум-бум-бум! Привет, детишки!  
— Адам, ты в порядке?  
Джо Доусон, самый адекватный человек на планете Земля, как казалось Митосу в этот момент, смотрел на него с подозрением, четко читавшимся в глазах.  
— Как вообще можно показывать такое? К слову, никогда не думали, почему враг Бэтмена — клоун? Почему маньяки носят костюмы клоунов?  
— Почему некоторые старики, — Мак сделал ударение на последнем слове, — их боятся?  
Клоун ударил дубиной по голове «напарника».  
— Не трогай чужое, Бяка!  
Тот отшатнулся.  
_Разрисованное лицо заливала кровь, и Митосу казалось, что он видит серовато-розовую мерзкую массу, проглядывающую сквозь треснувший череп. Но сжать зубы заставляло не это, а взгляд, являвший собой квинтэссенцию ярости._  
— Адам, колу будешь, я спрашиваю?  
— Черт, да сколько их тут?!  
Еще два клоуна выкатились на арену на детских велосипедах.  
— Бум! Не ссорьтесь, дорогие друзья! — первый.  
_«Молчите, если хотите жить!»_  
— Вы пугаете детишек! — второй.  
_«Вы мешаете мне спать!»_  
— Адам!  
— Если он сейчас не сдо... не замолчит, я повешусь.  
— Это просто клоуны!  
— Верхом на детских велосипедах, с дубинами и в тупых масках, да, Ричи.  
_А под масками — окровавленные лица, перемазанные в чужой крови алые губы._  
— Бум! Он разбросал мои игрушки!  
_«Он убил и сожрал моих рабов!»_  
— Адам, тебе это не скоро забудут, — МакЛауд, к счастью, не видел его лица.  
— Тупые клоуны.  
_«Глупцы»._  
Игрушки и впрямь разбросаны по всей арене.  
_По всей стоянке._  
Сломанные игрушки.  
_Растерзанные рабы._  
Вата.  
_Чья-то еще теплая печень._  
Пуговицы.  
_Склизкие глаза._  
Четверо клоунов.  
Да уж. Клоунов.  
— Бум!  
— Идиотизм. Идиотизм.  
Идиотизм. Да, он не любил клоунов, а кто их любит? Но это идиотское совпадение... Митос всерьез задумался, а стоило ли пить перед походом в цирк?  
— Адам, — Джо опустил руку ему на плечо, — ты в норме?  
— Бум! Бум! Бум!  
Двое рычат по углам. Двое смеются на сцене.  
— Да, Джо. Просто... Не люблю шуточки про насилие от кретинов с разрисованными лицами.  
— Это просто клоуны.  
Просто клоуны.  
Клоуны.  
Теперь — да. Вероятно, теперь это...  
— Да. Просто четверо глупых клоунов, которым пора уйти со сцены.  



End file.
